Family, Friends, Fenrir
by IlovePeanutbutterandToast
Summary: After distraction Lupin with her howl in her third year, Hermionie is found by another wolf. With no hopeleft what can Hermione do ? Hermionie must learn how to be a wolf and live with a pack. Lemon, bad language.. Just a little warning, this is my first story but I hope you like it ! So Enjoy ! Please, please, please review !
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story_

_Warning : Lemon (Will mark beginning and end), bad language but only to an extent._

_Please please please give a review or at least some notification that someone is reading this and I will write more chapters. I'm going for as long as it take for my story to finish, so have no idea how long it will be. I hope you enjoy _

_Thanks Tonks xx_

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger. A smart girl who loves her family, her friends and her lover. But little did she know when she was trying to save herself and her friends in her third year at Hogwarts, she would attract more than one werewolf with her brave howls.

* * *

After using the time turner and getting to the tree where she and Harry would distract Lupin from ripping her and her friends to shreds, Hermione decided the only way to stop Lupin was to howl to make the natural instinct of the wolf kick in (thinking a potential mate was close).

Hermione would worry about the consequences later. With a deep breath, she cupped her hands around her mouth and imitated a wolf's howl. Her shouts echoed throughout the forbidden forest, alerting many of the savage beasts throughout the forest. Although it didn't faze them, this was a full moon after all.

As Hermione her Lupin's wolf form respond with a much deeper howl, she then had to decide what she would do next. Even with her being such a powerful witch, there would be no way that she could fight off a werewolf ! So thinking on her feet she grabbed Harry's trembling arm and ran, into the darkest depths of the forbidden forest. It was only when she heard the snap of a stick that she was stopped in her tracks.

It can't have been Lupin because he was at least five minutes behind them, so what could it have been. Hermione's brain went into overdrive, trying to size up the silhouette of what looked and for a moment sounded like something big. It must have been a wolf ! Hermione was certain when the huge form launched at her and Harry, only missing her by an inch. Sadly Harry wasn't so lucky. As Harry's small form was thrown to the ground the huge Wolf tore Harry's smaller body to pieces. Hermione grabbed for her pocket, desperately searching for her wand, but it was gone she must have lost it when they where running, it was pitch black in the forest so it would have been impossible to tell if the wand was close. So all Hermione could do was watch the savior of the wizarding world, but more importantly her best friend, have his head torn off. Hermione charged at the beast in one pathetic attempt to at least pull it off, but it was too strong. In retaliation the wolf finished with his inital prey and set his brown eyes on a new target; the smaller, Mouse brown-haired girl in front of him.

As he ran at her smaller form he caught the smell of her scent. It was a mix of fear, sadness but also smelt sweet, with a hint of passion and love. This scent read the whole of the witches life to the beast but then he realised, just as he pinned her to the ground. This girl was his mate! She didn't know it, but she soon would after he turned her into the beast that he was, and with that thought; the wolf nuzzled Hermione's whimpering head to the side and bit straight into her tense neck. Hermione Jean Granger was now a werewolf. She lay unconscious as the werewolf's venom ran through her veins. For the rest of the night she lay unconscious being guarded by her attacker until the moon disappeared and he turned back into his human form. His form was huge, he was solid muscle, even as a human he had the same brown eyes as he did when he was a canine, but his most distinctive feature was his height. His body instantly made people recognise him as a man, an Alpha and a leader.

Hermione woke with a gasp as she was being carried through the forbidden forest towards, oak huts that were well camouflaged in trees, leaves and foliage. To the distant eye this place wouldn't have existed, but Hermione was close enough to see them. The next thing Hermione realised was she was being carried by a huge muscular man and that she was naked ! She tried to cover herself in her private areas which made her courier realise that she was awake. "Keep still" the man said with a rough voice, as he realised a growl from his stomach. But Hermione being Hermione she wanted to know more, so with a week voice she asked "Well can I at least know your name"

"Fenrir Greyback" he responded, with the same tone as before

"Well hello Fenrir, I'm Hermione..." she began

"I know who you are. When I turned you I learnt everything about you" the voice said angrily

" turned me ?" she asked

"Into a werewolf, now shut up and let me take you back to my hut so we can complete your transformation" he said with a power of dominance

Hermione wanted to object or at least question some more, but she couldn't no matter how much she tried. So to compensate she looked her captor in the eye. She felt her heart melt and made it obvious by her facial expression that she liked her captor, so much so Fenrir noticed and said " Good, I'm glad you like your new mate, because over the next few days we are going to get very close, and don't even think about saying no, because i am your Alpha and you are my mate, so if you wish for me to treat you well when I fully turn you and make you Alpha female, then you will treat me with respect and get some rest. Your going to need it."

Hermione felt her whole world swell around her, as she saw what seemed to be her fate unfold before her.

* * *

_So that's chapter one :O I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like some suggestions on how i could improve it, as I'm always open to (polite) criticism. Please review or show that you have read for more chapters _

_Thanks _

_Tonks xx _


	2. Chapter 2 - New Start

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story_

_Warning : Lemon (Will mark beginning and end), bad language but only to an extent._

_Please please please give a review or at least some notification that someone is reading this and I will write more chapters. I'm going for as long as it take for my story to finish, so have no idea how long it will be. I hope you enjoy_

_Thanks Tonks xx_

_Just a quick note: In my Version, in their third year at Hogwarts, the characters are 16. I know it's weird but it just because it would be perverted if Hermione was only 14. Sorry :P_

* * *

Fenrir's hut reflected his personality, it had thick oak walls, a high roof, simple furnishings and the only oddity was the excess of windows. Hermione counted at least five in separate spaces around the large room. Fenrir dropped Hermione onto the black leather couch, and walked straight over to the sink and began to wash his face, which Hermione only just realised was still covered in both a mix of her blood and her dead friend. In that second Hermione felt the whole world drop onto her shoulders. Her best friend was dead, she didn't know her future and a man that she had strange feelings for was the one who made all of this happen. Hermione cried. It was partly a cry of sadness, but also a cry of resentment. Why couldn't she stop Fenrir?, Why didn't she sacrifice herself to save the wizarding world?, but most importantly, what were these feelings she had for Fenrir? But little did she know she would soon find out.

Fenrir gazed into the mirror to check that he had the last of the dried blood out of his face and stubble, until he noticed that his mate was crying. The first thing that gave it away was her scent, but the look of sorrow in her eyes made Fenrir sad too. He hated seeing his mate like that, even when their bond wasn't complete yet. Fenrir knew that it was his sort of his fault, although a man couldn't control himself when he was in his wolf form, unless he took some wizard muck called Wolfsbane, which no soul on this Earth would make Fenrir do. So, while still showing his dominance over Hermione, but at the same time being respectful of his mate, he walked over to the black couch and grabbed Hermione around the waist. At first she thought that he was carrying her somewhere else or even going to hurt her, but what he really did shocked her more... A hug.

Hermione felt his thick arms hold her tightly and she happily suck into Fenrir's warm embrace. She didn't know why but she loved this man, but before she was going to show it Hermione had some questions to ask, and she was going to get some answers whether she liked it or not. "Ok, i think it's time that you told me what I'm doing here" she demanded, but still with a tone of respect for the dominant male.

"When I bit you" he began, " I turned you into a werewolf"

"WHAT"?! Hermione cried

"Wait there's more. I am also your mate, and you are mine. We belong together Hermione, and I can feel what you feel, see how you see and hear how you hear". When we found each other I realised from your scent. I have only one true mate in this world Hermione and that is you, and ever since I turned you I am your only mate too"

Hermione suddenly felt the same sinking feeling as before. She was the mate to an ex Deatheater, but more importantly she was happy that she was.

After a moment's silence, while Hermione took in her news, Fenrir said " So how do you feel?, I mean about me ?"

To her surprise she responded " I'm glad. I feel the same, but I only ask that you take me through everything, and tell me about the changes that are going to happen"

Fenrir's inner wolf howled with excitement, his mate accepted him! Yes, she was a little shaken up but that was to be expected. "Of course I will" he said with a manner of pride in his voice, "but what we have to do now might come as a bit of a shock"

"Ok?" Hermione said with curiosity

" We are going to have to mate" he said

Hermione had never had sex, let alone with a werewolf. But still she had given her word, but she was embarrassed. These arguments kept swirling around her head like when Ron used to stir his morning tea continuously, which would drive Hermione insane. Nevertheless she decided to accept on the condition that Fenrir would be gentle, and talk her through what they were going to do.

Fenrir couldn't deny that he was over the moon that he was finally going to mate with the woman he loved, and why shouldn't he? Him being the Alpha of the pack made his sex drive a lot higher than regular werewolves, and a regular werewolf had at least ten times more than a human. So he led Hermione into a medium size bedroom, again with a tall ceiling and walls, with a simple king size bed and other furnishings reflecting his personality beautifully.

Hermione sat on the side of the bed. Her face showing clearly that she was nervous. But she was going to trust Fenrir. With that Fenrir picked up Hermione bridal style and put her in to the centre of the bed and began to kiss her. She responded by joining her tounge into his mouth and beginning to battle for dominance.

_**Beginning of Lemon**_

After five minutes Fenrir withdrew his mouth from her's, and began to playfully place small nips on her neck and shoulders. Now in normal circumstances Hermione would be having her clothes removed by now, but under mysterious circumstances her clothes had dissapered, but Hermione didn't want to question that now. She had no embarrassment about being naked infrount of Fenrir, (which surprised her even more) so she didn't bother questioning it. Instead she happily received the loving attention that her mate was giving her.

Fenrir's hand slowly made its way down Hermione's slender body and began to rub her untouched clitoris. Hermione began to moan and whimper at the feeling of her mates. rough hands playing with this newly discovered part of her body.

After a while Fenrir couldn't take it any longer. So moved his nips and kisses slowly down Hermione's body, not neglecting any part of its sweet, supple flavour and began to lick Hermione's now moist Vagina, and of course her Clit.

Hermione was loving this and couldn't help but stare at Fenrir's impressively large penis, that was now hard as a rock and leaking pre-cum. Hermione had heard about what men like when having sex from the girls in the dormitory at Hogwarts, and apparently having their penis in a girl's mouth is very satisfying. So without thinking any more, Hermione grabbed Fenrir's throbbing dick and put it in her mouth.

Fenrir realised a satisfied growl of pleasure while realising thankful groans as his mate worked on his neglected member. It was only about a couple of minutes before he was about to cum in her warm, sweet mouth. But he had to go further for the mating process to be complete. "Stop, we have to have sex now, before I cum, that's the only way I can make my you mine, by placing my scent on you. That means other Werewolves won't try anything"

"Ok, I trust you" she said, sad that she stopped receiving oral from her partner.

With that Fenrir lined up his throbbing erection, with Hermione's moist entrance and slid it in. Slowly but with powerful thrusts claiming Hermione as his forever. Meanwhile, she was loving it. It hurt a bit at first, but that was soon replaced with a feeling of emense pleasure.

Every so often she would beg Fenrir to go "faster" or "harder", him complying instantly.

Any how, after a while Fenrir was close to breaking point, and as Hermione organsmed for the first time in her life, her pleasure bought on Fenrir's orgasm too. He spilt his warm seed into Hermione. Seemingly gallons of the stuff poured out of his dick. Both of them screaming in delight as two wolves finally became one.

**End Of Lemon**

With that bond made, Hermione was already asleep, and Fenrir was very close to being the same. Both individually decided that they would sleep now and ask and answer question's later. At that point both of them just wanted to hold each other for as long as possible. Fenrir gave a smile as he thought of his future. Tomorrow he would introduce Hermione to the rest of the pack.

With the bond now complete Hermione was a full Werewolf. The next full moon she would transform like everybody else in the pack. Eventually she would be a mother with Fenrir's cubs, but at that moment in time all he wanted for his mate was for her to be rested and ready to meet her new family.

But something was curious to Fenrir, a feeling that he had never felt before. Yes, he had, sex before but this was the first time he ever felt this for someone. True Love

* * *

Naww pretty nice was to end this chapter, but tell me what you guys think. I'll do another chapter when i can but i really appreciate reviews it make me wanna do this even more !.

Again i'm happy for (polite) criticism, and would be grateful for some . Let me know how I did with my first Lemon ?

Thanks again

Jamie (tonks xx )

P.s I'll be happy to answer any questions that you have so personal message me or ask in your review's :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Reality

_Hello ! Sorry I've been so long updating, it's been a bit hectic here. Anyway I hope this chapter answers __some__ questions and I really hope you like it. Anyway on with the show ! _

_Disclaimer : See chapter 1_

_Warnings : Violence ( But not extreme)_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !_

* * *

She Dreamt. Not the usual dreams of books, Hogwarts and studying but the death of her friend. The harsh reality of Harry's death only just hit Hermione for some reason, maybe it was because everything with Fenrir was happening so quickly that all these events just stockpiled with some being a more dominant force than others. Nevertheless, the scene of her friend being murdered just kept being played over in her nightmares. So much so she woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. Of course with Her waking up Fenrir did too. He was not in the best of mood's as he was tired and quick frankly he hurt after yesterday's transformation, although he would never tell anyone that he was Alpha after all.

"Go Back to sleep" he said gruffly with obvious tones of annoyance and fatigue

"You... You killed him" She wept

"What... you know I was in my wolf form. I have a lot less control than usual. I saw him as a threat to my mate, to you. So you would do well to shut-up and let us both sleep."

"No!, You bastard ! You kill my best friend and then just expect me to forget about it and do as you please with me. Well let me tell you something Greyback! If you think that's the way I work, you are sadly mistaken !"

She felt a cold, thick calloused hand come hard across her face. She felt a tear slide down her face and saw that it clearly hurt Fenrir to do that to his mate.

In reaction, she got up pulled a medium-sized animal skin around her body and made for the door. But Fenrir knew better. He also got up and pinned Hermione's petite frame to the cold wooden wall and whispered " Now listen you little bitch ! I love you, but I'm perfectly within my rights to put you in your place, and if i decide to kill something or someone wolf form or not, I will. Now is that understood ?!"

Hermione struggled to move from Fenrir's tight grasp, but the strong masculine arms held her in place. " I said is that understood?" he said with a threatening whisper in her ear.

"Yes" She said submissively. She loved Fenrir, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was upset with the way he had treated her. As he let her go, she walked over to the bed and layed in the opposite direction to Fenrir. Her wolf howled in hurt and so did his. But what could she do ? She missed Harry desperately but she knew that nothing could be done. As a pathetic attempt to punish Fenrir Hermione shuffled to readjust herself an "accidentally" kicked Fenrir in the shin. Both knowing it was no accident, Fenrir released a growl from his muscled chest, and as her wolf instincts kicked in she bared her neck in apology, and Fenrir took a gently nip at the place were her transformation began.

After this they just layed there in an angry yet hurt silence, she furious for her friend and the situation that her mate had put her in, and him for the defiance of his mate, but at the fact that he had hurt her even more so.

As she drifted off to sleep he lay awake. Listening to her crying made Fenrir close to tears too. Some how he had to make it up to Hermione, and he only had one idea of how to do so but it would have to wait until morning. He would take his opportunity when Hermione was being cleaning up and introduced to pack life. Besides it was the least that he could do. After all he would be spending the rest of his life with this girl and defiantly have children by her, but he didn't care about that now, all he wanted was his mates forgiveness and affection back, and he would get it even if it took months. He would help her through the mourning, and give her what she wanted. Mostly.

As Hermione continued to dream, not only of Harry now but of Fenrir, she was a little shocked when she dreamed of something hopeful. Something distant and not matured enough, which would surely take time.

A happy future with Fenrir

She decided from there on she would do her best to get over Harry but she would do so in her own time.

But tomorrow what she didn't know her new life would begin.

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun ... Well that's chapter 3( Bit short but oh well) , i hope you like their argument and trust me Hermione will not forget Harry's death and neither will Fenrir, but there is going to be a twist eventually that i really hope you all like. Anyway don't forget to review and I'll do another update maybe Saturday, if i have time. I'm only doing this now because im Ill and bored so feel free to thank my germs :) _

_I'll make you a deal. If i Get to 30 reviews I will defiantly update Saturday. If i don't I might ! :O_

_Tonks xx _


End file.
